


The tale, told

by Ladx_Daisy



Category: A Tale of Two Cities - Charles Dickens
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Poetry, F/M, Literature, Sad, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladx_Daisy/pseuds/Ladx_Daisy
Summary: A poem of the book "A Tale Of Two Cities" I wrote a couple years ago.
Kudos: 3





	The tale, told

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is very old... my writing style has improved in all those years, I promise.   
> Also, English is not my native Language. Please point out mistakes.

The French Revolution,   
a girl in between,  
two men loving her -   
but who will win?  
Both men clouded   
in mystery, to never solve,  
never set free.   
A period of war and pain,   
one man in prison, still sane.   
The other his lawyer, a broken man,  
both loving this girl - who'll be the one?  
Pain and battles, fought and lost;  
tell me, how much does justice cost?  
The tale of two cities, the tale of two men,  
bound together through love, when   
will this end, the secrecy,  
when will the prisoner be free?  
In prison, done nothing, and has to die -   
can't anyone save him? He loves the girl!  
Can't anyone save him? She is his pearl.  
There's no use, to his death he's send -   
can't anyone save him? Tell me, how will it end?


End file.
